The Autobot Warriors Creed
by Clifjumpersfangirl
Summary: inspired by the U.S. Soldier's Creed and Ironhide no longer a one shot final chapter is up chapter 10 Living the Airborne Ranger Creed
1. The Autobot Warriors Creed

A/N I was doing a little research and I came across the U.S. Soldier's Creed and I thought that it would be neat to do an Autobot version of it because it reminded me of Ironhide no disrespect is meant by it

The Autobot Warriors Creed

I am an Autobot Soldier.

I am a Warrior and a member of a team.

I serve the people of Cybertron, and live the Autobot Values.

I will always place the mission first.

I will never accept defeat.

I will never quit.

I will never leave a fallen comrade.

I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills.

I always maintain my arms, my equipment and myself.

I am an expert and I am a professional.

I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy, the enemies of Cybertron in close combat.

I am a guardian of freedom and the Cybertronian way of life.

I am an Autobot Soldier.


	2. The Weapons Specialist's Creed

A/N Well here I am again thank you to every one who review chapter one :D this is based off of **The Creed of the United States Marine** no disrespect is intend I though that this might be Ironhide's personal creed

The Weapons Specialist's Creed

This is my cannon.

There are many like it, but this one is mine.

My cannon is my best friend. It is my life.

I must master it as I master my life.

My cannon, without me, is useless.

Without my cannon, I am useless.

I must fire my cannon true.

I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will....

My cannon and myself know that what counts in this war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make.

We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit...

My cannon is Cybertronian, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weakness, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will keep my cannon clean and ready, even as I am clean and ready.

We will become part of each other. We will...

Before Pirmus I swear this creed. My cannon and myself are the defenders of my planet

We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be it, until victory is the Autobot's and there is no enemy, but Peace.


	3. The Scout's Creed

A/N This one is based off of the The Infantryman's Creed and is dedicated to everyone favorite scout and guardian Bumblebee and the other Autobot scouts in the transformers universe . I think of scouts as the Airborne Rangers of the Autobot army :D a big thank you gos out to my reviewers thank you so much for your kind words

The Scout's Creed

I am a scout.  
I am my planet's strength in war.  
her deterrent in peace.  
I am the heart of the fight-  
wherever, whenever.  
I carry Cybertron's faith and honor  
against her enemies.  
I am the Prime of Battle.

I am what my planet expects me to be-  
the best trained solider in the universe.  
In the race for victory  
I am swift, determined, and courageous,  
armed with a fierce will to win.

Never will I fail my planet's trust.  
always I fight on-  
through the foe,  
to the objective,  
to triumph over all,  
If necessary, I will fight to my death.

By my steadfast courage,  
I have won vorns of freedom.  
I yield not to weakness,  
to hunger,  
to cowardice,  
to fatigue,  
to superior odds,  
for I am mentally tough, physically strong,  
and morally straight.

I forsake not-  
my planet,  
my mission  
my comrades,  
my sacred duty.

I am relentless.  
I am always there,  
now and forever.  
I AM AN AUTOBOT SCOUT!  
FOLLOW ME


	4. A Medic' s Prayer

A/N this one is based on a EMT Prayer. Just something that I thought would be running across Ratchet's mind when they lost Jazz in the first movie and Optimus Prime in ROTF

A Medic' s Prayer

Primus

Grant me the wisdom so that I may treat  
those of your children that lay at my feet.  
Let my hands be gentle, sure and swift  
to impart to them your sacred gift.

Let me see only a patient's need  
not their faction, species or creed.  
Help me always to be my best  
even when it's on a joor of rest.

Grant me the insight to understand why  
patients of mine are going to offline.  
Let me remember that when they do  
there is a wonderful life in the Matrix with You.

Primus, if in the time of duty I should fall  
help my teammates to hold their heads tall.  
For it was You who decided that I should be  
one of your chosen few, an Autobot medic.


	5. The Autobot Medic's Creed

AN I really don't know where these are coming from but here we go again this one is based on the The EMS Creed and is dedicated to Ratchet, Red Alert and Jolt the Autobot medics.

The Autobot Medic's Creed

When the battle sounds  
And sirens wail  
Then we will come,  
Always, without fail.

No matter the time  
No matter the call  
We will give our sparks  
We give our all.

All the vorns of experience  
All the joors of testing and strain  
Are weapons in our battles  
It is Life we seek to gain

Be you far  
Or be you near  
Still we will come  
For Life we hold dear.


	6. The Aerialbot's Creed

A/N Attack of the rabid ninja plot bunny !!! I wasn't planning to do this its was inspired by a suggestion from Universe Within. This is based on the US Air Force creed and is dedicated to Aerialbots: Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive and Slingshot

The Aerialbot's Creed

I am an Aerialbot.

I am a Warrior.

I have answered Cybertron's call.

I am an Aerialbot.

My mission is to Fly, Fight, and Win.

I am faithful to a Proud Heritage,

A Tradition of Honor,

And a Legacy of Valor.

I am an Aerialbot.

Guardian of Freedom and Justice,

I am Cybertron's Sword and Shield,

Its Sentry and Avenger.

I defend my planet with my Life.

I am an Aerialbot.

Wingman, Leader, Warrior.

I will never leave a bot behind,

I will never falter,

And I will not fail.


	7. The Autobots Special Ops Creed

A/N I'm pleased that this chapter came out as well as it did it is long it's based on the Navy Seal Creed and is is dedicated to Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, Bluestreak, Blurr and all the other members of Jazz's Special Op team. Reviews=love so please review

The Autobots Special Operation Forces Creed

In times of war and uncertainty there is a special breed of Warrior ready to answer our planet's call.

A common mech with uncommon desires forged by adversity he stands alongside Cybertron's finest Special Operation Forces to serve his planet, the Cybertron people, and protect their Way of Life.

I am that mech!

My emblem is a symbol of honor and heritage bestowed upon me by the Heroes that have gone before and embodies the trust of those I am sworn to protect.

By wearing my emblem I accept the responsibility of my chosen profession and it is a privilege that I must earn every day.

My loyalty to Cybertron and Team is beyond reproach. I humbly serve as a Guardian to my fellow Cybertronian always ready to defend those who are unable to defend themselves. I do not advertise the nature of my work or seek recognition for my actions. I voluntarily accept the inherent hazards of my profession placing the welfare and security of others before my own.

I serve with honor on and off the battlefield. The ability to control my emotions and my actions regardless of circumstances sets me apart from other mechs. Uncompromising integrity is my standard. My character and honor are steadfast.

My Word is my Bond.

We expect to lead and be lead. In the absence of Orders I will take charge, lead my Teammates, and accomplish the mission. I lead by example in all situations.

I will NEVER Quit!

I persevere and thrive on adversity. My planet expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies.

If knocked down I will get back up every time!

I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my Teammates and accomplish the mission.

I am NEVER out of the fight!

We demand discipline. We expect innovation. The lives of my Teammates and the success of our mission depend on me, my technical skill, tactical proficiency, and attention to detail.

My training is NEVER complete!

We train for War and fight to win. I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my planet. Execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required, yet guided by the principle that I serve to defend.

Brave mechs have fought and died building the proud tradition and fear of reputation that I am bound to uphold. In the worst of conditions the legacy of my Teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed.

I will NOT fail!


	8. Prime's Creed

A/N second to last chapter this is base off of the NCO creed and dedicated to Optimus Prime I hope you like it remember reviews=love and love gets you more stories. so review please

Prime's Creed

No one is more professional than I. I am a Prime, a leader of soldiers.

Competence is my watch-word. My two basic responsibilities will always be uppermost in my mind--accomplishment of my mission and the welfare of my soldiers.

I will strive to remain tactically and technically proficient. I am aware of my role as a Prime.

I will fulfill my responsibilities inherent in that role. All soldiers are entitled to outstanding leadership; I will provide that leadership.

I know my soldiers and I will always place their needs above my own.

I will communicate consistently with my soldiers and never leave them uninformed.

I will be fair and impartial when implementing both rewards and punishment.

Officers of my unit will have maximum time to accomplish their duties; they will not have to accomplish mine.

I will earn their respect and confidence as well as that of my soldiers.

I will be loyal to those with whom I serve; peers and subordinates alike.

I will exercise initiative by taking appropriate action in the absence of orders.

I will not compromise my integrity, nor my moral courage. I will not forget, nor will I allow my comrades to forget that I am a professional, I am a Prime


	9. Airborne Ranger Lullaby

A/N This popped in to me head when I was watching of all things the new GI Joe Movie and I thought it would be a nice addition to this series A military cadence or cadence call is a traditional call-and-response work song, sung by Military personnel while running or marching. The cadence that is used in the story is called C-130 and is used by members of the Airborne Rangers. Its not the best thing to sing to your baby girl but I figure its better then Sir Mix-a-Lots Baby got Back if any one can guess what I'm referring to you get a cookie. Any hoo reviews are welcomed

Airborne Ranger Lullaby

Will was at his wits end. He had been up all night with a teething seven month old and he was trying everything to get her to sleep. Her favorite video didn't work, reading to her didn't work. Teething rings worked for a little while at least until they got to room temperature. As he paced up and down his daughters room with her in his arms. He was reminded of Ranger School and all the running and marching he did.

"C-130 rolling down the strip. Airborne Daddy gonna take a little trip." He started to sing the cadence that he knew by heart.

To his surprise Annabelle stopped crying. Will bit his lip before continuing. Sarah would kill him if she knew that he was singing this to their daughter but if it helped his baby girl it was worth the risk.

"Mission unspoken. Destination unknown. Don't even know if we're ever coming home."

he stopped again when he heard a little yawn. Annabelle looked at him with a look that said I'm not tired yet keep sing Daddy. So that exactly what he did.

"Stand up Hook up Shuffle to the door. Jump right out and count to four."

He smiled when he saw her smile and kept singing.

"If my main don't open wide. I've got a reserve by my side. If that one should fail me to look out ground I'm a coming through."

Annabelle was getting sleepy. He knew that if he keep singing she would nod of at any time.

"And if I die on the old drop zone. Box me up and ship me home. Tell my girls I did my best, bury me in the leaning rest."

Another little yawn caused his smile to get even bigger.

"When I get to heaven. St. Peter's gonna say. How'd you earn your livin? How'd you earn your pay? And I will reply with a whole lot of anger: Earned my pay as an Airborne Ranger."

Will gently placed his sleeping Baby girl in her crib. All she need was an Airborne Ranger Lullaby he though as he watched her sleep.


	10. Living the Airborne Ranger Creed

**A/N ** this is going to be the last chapter of this story. It shows how Will lives the Airborne Ranger Creed at random times in his life I really like the ending I hope that you will too :D Scorch is an OC from my Girls and their Autobots series. If you want more information on her just pm me and I will be glad to send you her profile. Also the idea of nanytes being used to help heal humans not my idea, L. Mouse had it first I totally recommend her story First: Do No Harm. its really good read. I'm using the idea too I just want to give credit where it is due. Reviews are welcomed

Living the Airborne Ranger Creed

**Recognizing that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of the Rangers. **

Will smiled as the back of the C-130 opened. He watched in awe as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got ready to make the the jump. Bon Jovi's Its my Life began to play over the wind.

"Last one on the ground is a rusty Sharkticon."Sunstreak said as he revved his engine.

"You are on Sunshine." Sideswipe said as his twin rolled out of the plane. As soon as Sunstreaker was clear of the plane Sideswipe went after him. The interior of the plane when quite.

Will looked at his men. "You heard the mech, gentlemen lets Go!" he yelled and then he jumped out of the plane.

The one thought crossed his mind as the wind wiped by his head was I love my job.

**Acknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster, and fight harder than any other soldier. **

The little Decepticon never knew what hit him. Ironhide was still surprised. He had seen it time and time again but he still couldn't believe it. Who knew one human could move so fast and hit that hard. Will looked up from his hospital bed and smiled. He had broken his leg in two places but it was so worth it to see Rumble flying threw the air like a football.

**Never shall I fail my comrades I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong, and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one hundred percent and then some.**

Old habits are hard to break Will though as he ran on the back woods country roads that surrounded his farm.

" Will how much farther are you going to run today?" Ironhide ask as he kept up with the running human.

"How many miles have I ran so far Hide?" Will asked with a smile

" Five miles" the Top kick said with an annoyed tone

"Good only ten more to go" Will said as his smile grew

The only response he got from Hide was a groan

**Gallantly will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress, and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow.**

Hide watch in awe as Will broke down his side arm. It was amazing that the human could take it apart and put it back together again. It only took Will ten minutes to clean his gun and little did he know that he inspired Hide to take better care of his cannons.

**Energetically will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country.**

"Surrender little human and I'll let your trigger happy friend live." The purple and black femme said as she held a blade to Hides neck.

"Scorch you should know that the word surrender is not in my vocabulary. Now let Hide go NOW!!" Will shouted. He was angry that the Decepticon was able to get the drop on him and Hide

Her answer was drown out by the noise of Hide's elbow hitting her face. The black mech quickly got out of the way as a barrage of sabolt rounds hit the unsuspecting femme.

She snarled and flew off and Will watched go as Ratchet came racing in to help the injured mech.

**Readily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission, though I be the lone survivor.**

Sarah sat out side the med bay, waiting for news. She jumped when Chromia's holform walked out.

"Will is going to be fine. The nanytes are working just fine. He'll be here for a couple of week and then Ratchet is going to send him home." Chromia said with a smile

"Dose Optimus know what happened yet?"

"From the information that we've gathered, Will's team had just placed the explosive charge on the new sun harvester and on the way out they got captured by the Cons. Megatron tortured the team to get the override codes but they didn't give them up. When the explosion happened it took out half of the Cons base and they where able to escape. Thank Primus that there all going to be OK. "

Sarah laughed "He needs to get better soon. He promised Annie he'd be there when she graduates Ranger School."

Sarah sighed she knew that every time he went on a mission there was a chance that he wasn't coming back but she knew that he would come back because his girls were waiting for him.


End file.
